Mata Biruku
by Draco-san
Summary: AU. Penantian yang panjang bukanlah sebuah halangan bagi sebuah cinta, karena itu adalah sebuah cobaan. Tapi satu benang takdir mengikat mereka dalam sebuah kisah. NaruGabriel... Sequel!Project.


**Desclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto** **( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)**

.

.

.

Mata Biruku © **Draco**

.

.

 **General Warnings:** Typo, Abal, Suram, fluffy, Klise, etc

.

.

.

Genre : **Romance, Drama, etc**

.

.

.

Rating : **M**

.

.

.

 **Peringatan Keras!**

 **-** Jika tidak suka tidak usah dibaca, OK!

.

.

.

"Cintaku selama ini…"

"…adalah bukti kalau aku akan selalu menunggumu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Draco, in!**

.

.

 **Notification:**

"Blablabla" = perkataan yang diucapkan langsung.

'Blablabla' = perkataan dalam hati.

 **.**

 **Start!**

.

* * *

Awan bergerak begitu lambat seakan menikmati suasana tenang yang ada, angin berhembus dengan pelan meniup rimbunnya dedaunan musim semi, membawa simphoni indah yang beratapkan langit biru dikala itu. Kehangatan suasana itu membawa nyanyian burung penuh kebahagiaan ditengah musim tumpukan bunga yang berjatuhan. Sesekali, akan ada warna pink terang tersebar lepas.

Dua bola mata biru itu bereaksi pada gerakan dan warna tertentu, tangan yang terbuka diangkat dan terkatup untuk menangkap. Pemilik mata dan tangan itu menatap sekilas pada benda yang tergenggam jari-jarinya, sehelai mahkota sakura dengan segarnya warna simbol musim semi. Dia sambut angin lalu dengan telapak tangannya, membiarkan sang mahkota merah muda untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya di udara.

"...Sudah 3 tahun ya..." dia berbisik pelan, rambutnya yang panjang sepinggang berkibar tertiup angin, membuat wajahnya yang cantik dan matang dalam kedewasaan seperti dirangkul oleh tirai sutra biru. "...Naruto-kun..."

Sedih dan sakit memang masih ia rasakan, tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan? Dia hanyalah seorang manusia, cuma seorang wanita, hanya satu makhluk hidup di antara luasnya alam semesta. Tapi dia memiliki kemampuan untuk bersabar dan menunggu, karena itu dia akan tetap berada di sini, terus menunggu sampai saatnya mereka berkumpul lagi, sampai waktu mereka untuk bersama kembali...

Dia takkan berhenti menunggu...

 **..o.O.o..**

Hari ini adalah hari paling buruk bagi Gabriel. Setelah sepuluh tahun berada di panti Asuhan menjalani kehidupan rukun bersama anak yatim piatu lainnya, sekarang ia dipaksa untuk menikah dengan Loki. Alasannya karena keluarga Loki bisa menjamin masa depannya.

Gabriel tidak suka dijodohkan seperti ini. Lagipula apa artinya **"Kebebasan milik kami"** yang terpampang di atas pintu utama jika ia tidak bisa menentukan siapa yang ingin dinikahinya sendiri?

Gabriel pun sudah jatuh hati pada lelaki yang satu atap dengannya di panti asuhan ini, dan namanya adalah Naruto. Perjumpaannya dengan pemuda berambut pirang itu adalah kesan bahagianya yang pertama, dimana pemuda itu mengajarkannya apa arti kebebasan yang sebenarnya dan menjadikan kebebasan itu sebagai pedoman anak-anak panti. Dan disanalah awal dari kisah cintanya bersama Naruto.

Tapi tiga tahun belakangan ini, Gabriel sudah tidak bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi. Alasannya karena tiga tahun yang lalu ada seorang pria bernama Iruka yang membawanya pergi, tepat saat Iruka membawa Naruto pergi, Naruto memberikan sebuah cincin manis dengan permata biru diatasnya sembari mengatakan "Tunggu aku... Aku akan datang."

Dan sejak saat itu Gabriel tidak bertemu Naruto lagi. Beruntung saat itu ia memiliki Dulio yang selalu ada disampingnya dan menyemangati Gabriel kembali, meski Dulio juga sedih atas kepergian Naruto. Ia hanya bisa berharap Naruto akan datang menjemputnya, tapi sayang... itu hanya harapan.

Setelah dua tahun kepergian Naruto, datang anak dari saudagar kaya yang berniat untuk menikahinya. Gabriel pun menolak pada saat itu juga, tapi hal itu tidak membuat Loki jera. Bahkan hampir setiap minggunya Loki datang sambil membawa bunga, perhiasan, bahkan pakaian mewah hanya untuknya. Namun Gabriel tetap pada cintanya, meskipun harus menunggu.

Pernah suatu hari Gabriel mencari Naruto seorang diri. Kecemasan yang dia rasakan memang tidak menguasai apalagi menyakiti, tapi cukup untuk membuatnya selalu gemetar diserang kegelisahan. Tanpa dia sadari, langkahnya telah menjadi jauh lebih cepat dan matanya bergerak liar ke segala arah, berusaha menemukan sosok yang dia cari. Dia tak ingin terlihat paranoid, tapi rasa resah ini terlalu kuat untuk diabaikan.

Hampir seluruh desa telah dia kelilingi, tapi batang hidung orang yang dicari tak terlihat di tempat manapun.

Hingga langkahnya terhenti tepat dibukit belakang panti asuhan, tempat dimana mereka berdua selalu mencurahkan isi hati mereka tanpa harus membohongi perasaan sendiri. Tapi yang ia temukan hanya kehampaan yang menghampiri. Hanya angin yang berembus dan dingin yang menusuk mengelilinginya, tapi tetap tak ada petunjuk tentang keberadaan sang pemuda. Dia hampir saja menyerah andai saja tak merasakan sebuah tatapan tajam jatuh pada punggungnya. Terasa cukup kabur, tapi dia benar-benar yakin sedang diperhatikan oleh seseorang. Ketika ia mendongak, ia menemukan setitik warna biru muda dilangit malam hari.

Seperti mata birunya... Mata biru kami.

"Sayang... Sekarang sudah waktunya." Gabriel kembali dengan pemikirannya ketika suara lembut calon Kaa-san nya. Gabriel segera bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan mengikuti dari belakang.

Lucy hanya bisa tersenyum sedih melihat Gabriel. Dia tahu Gabriel tidak menginginkan ini, tapi dirinya tidak dapat melakukah apapun untuk hal tersebut.

"Maaf Gabriel... Kaa-san tidak dapat membantumu."

"Itu tidak apa-apa, Kaa-san," Gabriel memasang senyum yang dipaksakan. "Ini sudah keputusanku dan untuk kebahagiaan anak-anak panti."

Lucy hanya mampu terdiam mendengar balasan Gabriel dan hanya mampu merengkuhnya dalam pelukan. Setelahnya mereka berdua mulai berjalan untuk menuju ke tempat pernikahan akan dilaksanakan dimana Loki sudah menunggu.

Entah kenapa... Gabriel ingin sekali mengulang kembali perasaan dan kenangan yang dulu.

•••

"Kukira kau sudah tidur," ucapan itu menjadi sambutannya. "Kenapa kau masih bangun semalam ini, Gabriel?"

Dia tak menjawab, hanya menggunakan kakinya untuk melangkah lebih dekat pada sang pemuda. Pemandangan desa yang tertidur tenang terhampar di bawah mereka, sunyi namun tetap menyimpan kehangatan, penuh akan kesyahduan.

"Gabriel, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku…"

"A-ah, aku hanya susah tidur…"

"Oh ya?" pemuda itu berbalik untuk menghadap sang gadis, tepat ketika selembar angin malam berhembus dan membuat tubuh mungil itu menggigil kedinginan. Dia melepas jaket berwarna jingganya, lalu memakaikannya ke badan Gabriel. "…Ini, kau terlihat kedinginan…"

"T-terimakasih." Gabriel terhanyut dalam diam, wajahnya mengeluarkan semburat merah ketika sang pemuda tak henti-hentinya memandanginya.

"...bulannya indah, ya?" tanya Naruto memecah keheningan, mengalihkan pandangannya keatas.

Gabriel yang masih nggak ngeh atas tindakan pemuda ini hanya menggumam pelan. "Hmm..."

"Kau tahu, Gabriel-chan...? Entah kenapa malam ini selalu terang, seterang keindahan matamu."

Gadis berambut pirang itu mengambil beberapa langkah agar dia berdiri tepat di samping Naruto, lalu menoleh untuk melihat wajahnya. Pemuda itu sama sekali tak balas menatap, tapi wajah yang penuh kesyahduan dan ketentraman membuatnya terlihat begitu dewasa. Tanpa sadar, tangan Gabriel yang bebas naik dan mencengkeram dadanya sendiri, dia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar dan wajahnya memanas.

...Sejak kapan Naruto-kun menjadi setampan ini?

"Aku pikir, mungkin pertemuan kita sudah menjadi takdir. Semua hal tentang kita sama..." Baru saat itulah Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dan menggenggam tangan gadis itu. "Rambut ini, kulit ini dan mata ini... Semuanya sama. Bahkan perasaan kita, selalu sama."

Jika wajah Gabriel bisa menjadi lebih merah lagi, maka itulah yang akan terjadi saat dia menatap wajah Naruto yang terus mendekat. Degup kencang di hatinya adalah bukti tak terbantahkan bahwa sesuatu jelas-jelas sedang membuatnya tegang. Genggaman pada tangannya bertambah erat dan erat sampai terasa seperti sedang diperas, dan Gabriel menemukan kalau dia tak bisa berpaling dari wajah sang pemuda.

Diam, hanya itu yang tindakan Gabriel sekarang. Tubuhnya sekaku es, dan matanya melebar dengan shock terukir jelas di setiap garis wajah cantiknya. Keterkejutan yang melahap habis kesadarannya masih cukup kuat, tapi sang gadis bisa merasakan keberadaan dua lengan yang melingkar erat, mengikat pinggangnya, dan hal berikutnya yang terdaftar di otak Gabriel adalah kelembutan dan kehangatan yang disentuhkan pada bibirnya.

Butuh waktu yang tidak lama bagi Gabriel untuk mulai menafsirkan apa yang terjadi, hanya saja dia butuh belasan detik untuk membuat tubuhnya mulai bereaksi. Dengan ringkuh dan malu-malu, gadis berambut pirang panjang itu mengalungkan tangannya dan memeluk leher Naruto, memejamkan matanya lalu tenggelam dalam kehangatan dekapan sang pemuda.

Naruto menatap mata biru Gabriel dengan lembut.

"Kalau kau mengantuk, tidurlah..." Gabriel tanpa sadar meletakkan kepalanya di bahu sang pemuda. "Tidurlah Hime... Aku akan selalu berada disisimu sampai kapanpun, hingga kau terjaga oleh sang waktu."

Dengan itu, Gabriel terpejam. Hanya menyisakan dengkuran halus yang membuat pemuda disebelahnya tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman seakan sudah siap untuk menanti takdir yang akan menghalau mereka...

•••

Gabriel sampai diruangan dimana acara pesta pertunangannya akan berlangsung bersama Kaa-sannya. Dia bisa melihat beberapa bangsawan yang datang dengan pakaian sangat mewah, tak terkecuali putra-putri mereka yang saling memperkenalkan diri dengan formal.

Gabriel hanya bisa menghela nafas sebentar sebelum akhirnya mulai berjalan kearah Loki yang sudah menunggunya sambil menyeringai. Sepertinya ini adalah akhir bagi dirinya, dia yakin dia tidak akan bisa menemukan kebahagian lagi setelah pertunangan dan menikah dengan Loki.

Tepat saat Gabriel sudah setengah jalan menuju kearah Loki, di luar ruangan terjadi keributan. Sontak hal tersebut membuat semua bangsawan didalam ruangan tersebut mengalihkan perhatiannya menuju kearah pintu masuk. Dan benar saja pintu masuk tersebut tiba-tiba terbuka dengan pelan membuat semua bangsawan langsung memfokuskan padangannya untuk mengetahui siapa yang telah berani membuat keributan di acara pertunangan mewah ini.

Dan saat pintu tersebut terbuka dengan sempurna maka nampaklah seorang pria remaja yang terlihat seumuran dengan Loki dengan rambut pirang yang tidak tertata dan bola mata berwarna biru shappire, para anggota keluarga Loki dan beberapa anggota keluarga bangsawan yang melihat pemuda tersebut terlihat terkejut tidak terkecuali dengan Loki dan Gabriel.

Pemuda tersebut terlihat memandang para bangsawan didalam ruangan tersebut dengan datar, dan jika dilihat dibelakang pemuda tersebut beberapa polisi yang bertugas menjaga pintu masuk terlihat terkapar dengan beberapa luka memar. Pemuda tersebut kemudian berjalan dengan pelan memasuki ruangan tersebut masih tetap dengan wajah datarnya, sesaat kemudian pemuda tersebut berhenti berjalan kemudian menatap kearah Loki.

"Padamu yang berani-beraninya mengambil calon istriku..." Loki mengambil satu langkah mundur ketika pemuda itu memicingkan mata kearahnya. "Haruskah aku menyiksamu lalu menghancurkan keluargamu?"

Dengan begitu, Loki menggeram. "K-kau! Berani-beraninya kau mengancam keluarga bangsawan-"

"Namaku adalah Namikaze Naruto, putra dari Namikaze Minato dan juga ahli waris Klan Namikaze yang mengatur seluruh perekonomian Jepang. Status kebangsawananmu akan kucabut sekarang juga!" ucapan dari pemuda tersebut langsung saja mendapat beberapa reaksi yang berbeda dari para bangsawan dari ruangan tersebut. Tak terkecuali Loki yang langsung memasang wajah sangar.

"K-kau!" Loki melangkah maju dengan kedua tangan terkepal. "Kenapa aku harus percaya ucapan dari orang pembohong sepertimu hah?"

"Pembohong katamu?" Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya sebelum menjentikkan jarinya. Dengan begitu ratusan pria dengan baju hitam mulai memasuki ruangan.

Gabriel melebarkan matanya ketika satu orang maju kesebelah Naruto sambil menunjukkan selembar kertas. Dia... Iruka. Pria yang membawa Naruto pergi tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Dengan ini, kebangsawanan keluarga-"

"Hentikan!" Seru Gabriel memotong ucapan Naruto.

Naruto mendongak, menatap kearah Gabriel yang tengah berlari kearahnya dengan tergopoh-gopoh karena sepatu hak yang ia gunakan. Naruto pun juga melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat.

Ketika jarak mereka telah menipis, Gabriel melompat dan langsung ditangkap oleh Naruto dengan erat.

"Jangan lakukan itu, Naruto-kun," Gabriel mengalungkan tangannya di leher Naruto dengan erat, bersamaan dengan dua tangan langsung melingkari pinggangnya. "Jangan lakukan itu... Bukankah kamu sudah mendapatkanku kembali?"

"Tadaimaa, Naruto-kun" sambungnya dengan senyuman merekah di bibirnya.

"Okaeri, Gabriel-chan." Naruto menyusupkan wajahnya di leher Gabriel sambil menghirup aroma gadis itu dalam-dalam, mengistirahatkan kepalanya di sana. Padahal mereka baru tiga tahun terpisahkan, tapi Naruto sudah merasakan kerinduan tak tertahankan.

Hening lama

"N-naruto-kun... ku-kumohon..." suara itu gemetar, seperti suara seseorang yang sedang menahan isak tangis. Hal itu semakin meyakinkan ketika mata Naruto menangkap gerakan bahu sang gadis yang menggigil pelan. "K-kumohon, tetaplah di sini. Jangan pergi... jangan tinggalkan aku..."

Tanpa sepengetahuan sang gadis, beberapa air mata sudah jatuh dari mata Naruto ketika Gabriel memeluk kepalanya lebih erat, mendekap sang pemuda ke dadanya yang hangat dan menenangkan.

"Aku juga... Gabriel." Dia ingin menikmati momen ini sebisa mungkin, mematrinya dalam ingatan dan mengukirnya dalam kenangan. Dia ingin mengecap kehangatan Gabriel dengan tubuhnya sendiri sampai dia bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas, dia ingin mencium aroma tubuh sang gadis sampai keharuman itu menjadi salah satu pajangan paling berharga dalam memorinya.

* * *

 ** _~E N D~_**

 ** _Authors Note:_** first one-shoot. Tidak tahu apa yang ingin hamba tulis, tapi fic ini udah jadi semenjak satu tahun yang lalu. Tidak ada unsur supranatural atau sebagainya, hamba cuma mengambil beberapa tokoh dari DxD. Maaf kalau jelek, maklum baru pertama kali.

Sequel? Entah…

 **Draco, out!**


End file.
